Forgive Me Dranzer
by CreativeChilde
Summary: Kai has betrayed his loyal bitbeast, Dranzer, and his team. Will she forgive him like they did? Oneshot


**Forgive Me Dranzer**

Kai sate quietly in the helicopter holding Dranzer tightly in his hand. He said nothing to the phoenix, just held her and rubbed his thumb across the bit chip.

As the helicopter near the Abbey, Kai slipped Dranzer into his pocket and patted it gingerly. He could feel the glowing heat from the phoenix's anger.

He'd spoken to Boris. He'd given Black Dranzer back to the purple haired man. He'd quit the Demolition Boy's team. The Bladebreakers had agreed to take him back. But now came the hard part.

He had to get Dranzer to forgive him. IF that was at all possible.

Kai sat quietly in the hotel room. It was nearly midnight and Rei was asleep in the bed next to his. He held the blue beyblade in his hand. The light of the full moon filtered through the clouds and into the room, it glinted off of Dranzer's red chip.

His red eyes stared at the phoenix. His mind tried to find the right words to piece together in his mind. He clutched the blade, feeling the intense heat of Dranzer's anger.

He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing to deep regular breaths. He sought out that place in his mind, in his soul, where he and Dranzer could meet.

His muscles tensed, his skin rose in goose bumps, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

He called out to her, reaching out with his mental hands; _Dranzer!_

She didn't answer, though he could feel her near.

He called again, allowing the pleading to enter his voice, opening the bolted doors of his soul. _Dranzer, please…_

_What!_ she cried irritably. Suddenly she was there in his mind's eye. She stood on her hind legs, her ivory white talons digging into the ground. Her golden eyes flashed in anger as her fiery red feathers bristled. She clacked her beak open and closed, hissing from deep down in her throat. _Why should I speak to you? You betrayed me!_

_Dranzer, please I want to talk to you…_he felt so small before her, he had to crane his head back to look her in the eye. _Dranzer, please, let's talk…_

She made a noise, akin to a snort and threw her wings wide. Kai brought up one bare arm to cover his face from the vicious heat of her body. _Talk? TALK? You left me for… for... my brother of all things! Did I not TELL you that he was dangerous? Did I not TELL you that he would deceive you? You DID NOT listen! _She hissed at him lowering her large face down to his eye level. Her white crest was on end. Sparks of flame flickered all over her feathers, dancing in Kai's vision.

_Dranzer, please, I'm so sorry. I should have listened! I was wrong! Please, forgive me! _Tentatively, Kai reached out to stroke her feathers.

Dranzer drew back her head, lifting it up, towering over him. _FORGIVE? You want ME to FORGIVE YOU? _

_DRANZER! I made a mistake! I'm only human! I'm not perfect! I'm so sorry! PLEASE! All I ask is your forgiveness!_ Kai reached up to her, falling to his knees._ I will never leave you again! You have my word! You have my promise on that! I'll give you anything! Anything! Please just forgive me! It's… it's… all I ask… please… please Dranzer…_Tears fell from his red eyes, his shoulders were racked with sobs as he looked up at her, pleading. _Dranzer… if … if you leave me, I don't know what I'd do… Please, baby… I love you Dranzer. Don't leave me. Please don't be mad at me…It breaks me in a way nothing else can! Please! Dranzer… _His words were choked off with the growing lump in his throat and he fell down on all fours. He clenched his hands into his fists as he wept, fearing that Dranzer would leave him.

There was silence for the longest time. Dranzer towering over Kai, wings pulled in close to her body, eyes glowing with a furious anger; Kai on his knees and elbows, crying his heart out to his truest love.

The air around him drew colder, and Kai was hit with a fresh wave of tears, Dranzer was leaving him. He moaned softly, cradling his face in his hands.

_Oh Kai…_Dranzer crooned. Her temper held no flare in the face of his pain. _Oh my dearest Kai…_She shrank down to a more fitting size, her own body only slightly larger than Kai's own. Her wings circled his body and she nuzzled his cheek with her deadly sharp beak. _Kai, sweet, stop crying… Shh… I will not leave you…I love you far to much to even consider it._

Kai looked up, his red-rimmed red eyes gazing into her softened gold ones. _Dranzer…_He sat up, flinging his arms around her soft neck, burying his face into her fragrant down feathers. He felt the familiar wings wrap around him, heating him with gentle love, and he sighed.

He was safe. He was always safe with Dranzer…

_I love you, Dranzer._

_I love you too, Kai._

"Kai? Kai? Are you all right?"

"Hn?" Kai blinked several times, and glanced around. Oh yes, the hotel room.

"Kai, are you all right?" Who was that? Glancing over, Kai saw the black-haired neko-jin sitting up in his bed. Oh yes, Rei.

"Yes." Kai answered flatly. "Why do you ask?"

Rei coughed nervously somewhat and said, "Well you're all sweaty and… uh… you look like you've been crying…"

Kai blinked a few times then said, "I'm all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Oh… okay…" He looks down at his hands in his lap.

"Rei?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Get some sleep, we have the finals tomorrow. You need to be rested up."

"Yes Kai."

"And in case I forget later. Good luck in your match."

"Thanks Kai."

"No problem." Kai smiled, a genuine, pleasant smile.

Rei looked shocked, but lay down anyway.

Kai lay down on his side, Dranzer in his hand, his hand curled into a fist right beneath his chin. "Oh, and Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about what you think you might have seen… you don't want extra training… now do you?"

"No SIR!" Rei stated matter-of-factly.

"Good."

A pause.

"Goodnight Kai."

"Goodnight Rei."

_Goodnight Dranzer._

_Goodnight Kai._


End file.
